Percy Goes To Folkvangr
by OceanLover4712
Summary: Percy wakes up to find himself in Folkvangr on a deal made between Poseidon and Njord. He finds Magnus and has to find away back to Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood
1. Folkvangr

This is my first story so I hope you like it! Oh and I am not Rick Riordian and do not own or claim rights to any of the books.

 **Percy POV** ,

I woke with a start and grabbed at my chest, but there was no spear or even any blood there. At first I thought I miraculously survived but I knew there was no coming back from a imperial gold spear straight through the heart and no amount of nectar or ambrosia can change that. Besides I wasn't at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. I was on a hill overlooking a field full of people with volleyball courts and picnic baskets and a few people in armor causally swore fighting. There was also a huge upside down ship about half a mile away. A couple guys spotted me and waved then started heading up the hill.

"Hey! Welcome to Folkvangr, the people's battlefield! I'm Miles and this is my friend Tommy"

"Oh, umm I'm Percy Jackson but were exactly is this place"

Miles laughed, "We're in Vanaheim of course!"

Vanaheim... I heard it before but couldn't remember where, probably from Annabeth. _Annabeth_... Was she okay? Did she survive? I had to find her.

" You okay Percy" Miles was looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yeah it's nothing, but where exactly in Vanaheim"

Miles snorted, "it's one of the nine worlds of course"

Nine worlds... That was definitely Norse mythology, I knew a little about the nine worlds since Annabeth's cousin was a Norse demigod but I couldn't remember what Folkvangr was.

"Is there a way out of here? I have a friend and I need to find her"

"You just got here and you want to leave already"

"Yeah, I really need to find my friend she's probably worried about me"

"Sorry but you can't leave unless you go on a quest and you have to wait 'till everyone you know is dead."

" What! Why"

" Because your dead obviously"

"Wait... I'm dead?"

" Yep"

"Then how do I have a body?"

"Oh, you have a new body"

"But why did I come here? I was supposed to go to Elysium."

"First off I don't know what Elysium is, but you died bravely so Freya choose you for Folkvangr"

"I thought people who died bravely go to someplace called Valhalla?'

Miles snorted," half do , the other half go here"

"Okay but I really need to find my friend are you sure I can't leave?"

"I guess you could ask Freya"

"Okay, can you take me too her?"

 **again, this is my first story so forgive me if I made any mistakes, I will hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow**


	2. Freya

I am not Rick Riordian and do not own or claim rights to any of the books or charcters.

 **Percy POV** ,

When I first entered the upside down ship/palace, I expected a gloomy interior like a normal ship, but instead I got a super comfortable place with fluffy couches and throw pillows everywhere. For beds the ship had rows of hammocks, some were occupied with sleeping warriors, and the oar slots provided great windows. Miles lead me past all that to the far end of the ship where a throne stood.

When we approached the throne, I was really able to get a good look at who sat in it. She had beautiful blond hair and a necklace full of diamonds, rubies, and sapphires, and though I wouldn't admit it out loud, she was even prettier than Aphrodite. Freya smiled at me, "Percy Jackson! Welcome to Folkvangr!" She looked behind me and smiled again, " Miles, you may go now". Miles bowed and turned around to leave, when he was gone Freya turned back to me and smiled again, "Don't worry Percy, its a lot of fun here you'll love it!" I didn't doubt that it was fun in Folkvangr, but I had to get back, I had to see Annabeth. She was probably devastated because I went and died, even though she was always telling me not to.

"Umm, Freya, I came to ask if I could leave and go back to my friends. And to ask why I came here instead of Elysium." She looked a little surprised at my question and looked at me strangly, " Well first off, Your dead, and all your friends and family know that by now so you can't just go up to them and say hi. " she sighed, "And I suppose they didn't tell you but the reason you didn't go to Elysium is because of a deal Poseidon made to keep peace between the gods." "Wait! What deal!" I asked her. She sighed again, " Well, during the last Giant War Poseidon and Njord got into a little...disagreement but with the war going on Poseidon couldn't afford another godly war, so as a gesture of peace he said that when you died you would come to Folkvangr. "

I surprisingly wasn't shocked to learn this but I still pretty mad, especially since I may never see Annabeth again. I must of looked pretty sad and desperate because Freya smiled sadly, "Its not that bad here, we have plenty of fun stuff to do like Volleyball, Combat, and tonight we're even having a Talent Show!" She snapped her fingers "Speaking of talent shows" she said" I'm gonna need some new ear rings! " It looked to me like she had plenty of ear rings, since there were piles of jewelry surrounding the throne, but I wasn't about to argue with a goddess. She smiled, "I guess I'll just have to ask my two favorite boys!"

She stood up and I stepped to the side, suddenly a bright gold light was in the middle of the room , when the light dispersed two guys stood in the center. They both looked super confused, one was super well dressed and looked like he was shopping before he here. The other held a sword but was covered in so much blood I couldn't make out much else. Freya smiled, " Hello boys! " The blood covered guy started looking around the room slowly, as it checking to make sure it was clear, "Hello, Aunt Freya, How are..." His eyes widened when he saw me, "Percy!?"


	3. We go to Nidavellir

Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been super busy. I will also try to make longer chapters.

I am not Rick Riordian and do not own or claim rights to any of the books

 **Percy POV**

When the guy said my name, I recognized the voice but I couldn't remember where. I studied him a little closer and noticed that his jaw-length hair was blond. Then I noticed his eyes, the same soul-searching gray has Annabeth's. Which would leave only one person who this strange guy was. I smiled, "Hello Magnus"

Magnus looked absolutely shocked, "Percy what are you doing in Vanaheim!?"

Before I could answer, the weird well dressed guy cleared his throat , "Magnus, I don't know who this guy is or how you know him, but if Freya summoned us here I'm sure she has something very important for us to do" he said while starring expectantly at Freya.

"Oh, right!" She said, " I need a new pair of ear rings! "

Hearing this the well dressed guy groans while Magnus stared at her in utter disbelief, "You mean that you pulled us out of the middle of a battle to have us get you some new ear rings!" Magnus yelled.

"Well who else was I supposed to ask?" Freya said.

Magnus sighed, "Fine, but will someone please explain why Percy is here?!"

Freya smiled, "Oh he died, but his father decided he would come here instead of Elysium".

Magnus looked looked confused and was about to question why I was here farther before he changed his mind and asked something different "Will he be able to visit Midgard? You see he has this crazy demigod girlfriend and she is probably searching the Underworld for him right now. Besides she's my cousin and saw me right after I died so she won't be that surprised to see Percy"

Freya smiled saddly, "Sorry Magnus but you know just as well as I do that he can't leave"

I looked at my feet right now it seemed like I would never see Annabeth again, I didn't even know if she was okay or not.

I looked up and caught Magnus' eyes it looked like he was trying to tell me something but instead he turned back to Freya who was telling them what type of ear rings she wanted.

"Anyway" Freya smiled "You have great judgment Blitzen I'm sure you will find the perfect pair. Good Luck!" When she said that the floor beneath them opened up but before they could fall, Magnus reached out, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down with him, and I found myself falling into darkness.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

We landed in Nidavellir with a lot of cursing from Percy and criticizing from Jack who claimed we were very clumsy and stupid and could have gotten his blade scratched.

"A little warning next time" Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I tried to warn you" I said putting up my hands in surrender.

Percy looked at me gratefully "Thank you Magnus, I thought I would never get out of there, or see Annabeth again. "

I smiled, "Its no big deal, besides Annabeth would probably murder me if I didn't"

Percy laughed, " That wouldn't be very nice of her now would it" then we both started laughing.

Blitzen cleared his thought, "Sorry to interrupt, but who is this?"

Oh yay, I forgot that Blitzen has never meet Percy. "Oh, this is my cousin's boyfriend, a Greek demigod"

Blitzen starred at me " _Greek!_ "

"Yeah" Percy said, "The Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods are real too."

Blitzen looked shocked, "Magnus, why didn't you tell me the other gods were real too! "

I frowened, "I thought I did."

Blitzer sighed, "No Magnus, No you didn't."

Wow, I can't believe that I actually failed to mention the other gods. I mean it seemed like pretty important information. "Oh, well sorry." I said.

Percy looked around, "Where are we? And why is it so dark?"

Blitzer looked at Percy, "We are in Nidavellir, it's one of the nine worlds, where the dwarfs live. And it's dark because we are underground."

Percy looked up," It doesn't look like we're underground, I can't see the top. "

Blitzen sighed, "That's because is is far up and concealed by polution."

Percy frowned, " Oh"

"So what do we do now" I asked, " Freya is already mad at us so should we get the ear rings or not? "

Blitzen thought about it for awhile, "Well, since Freya is already mad at us I don't see the point in getting her ear rings. Besides she can call us back to Folkvangr while we're here, so we need to get somewhere where she can't do that. And as fast as possiable"

" And where's that? " I asked because I honestly had no clue that there was a place that Freya, or one of the other gods, couldn't magically make you appear in front of them.

"Well" Blitzen said "I'm pretty sure that Freya can't get you from Valhalla. And it would be smart to wait there a bit before entering Midgard."

I smiled, if we were going to Valhalla, that ment I could introduce Percy to the rest of my friends. I'm sure they would get along great, as long as they didn't accidentally kill him. "What are we waiting for then! Let's go to Valhalla!"


	4. The World Tree

Thank you to all the people who reviwed! I will try to update every Wednesday and Saturday and make longer chapters

I am not Rick Riordian and do not own or claim rights to the characters or the books.

 **Percy POV**

The World Tree is probably one of the weirdest means of transportation I have ever used, which is saying a lot because I have gotten to a lot of strange places in a lot of strange ways. But still The World Tree takes the cake.

When we finally decided to go straight to Valhalla instead of getting Freya's stupid ear rings, Magnus grabbed hold of Jack. He stumbled a little and mumbled something about forgetting the battle that just happened, but he didn't faint, which was good because then we would be stuck in Nidavelir and probably be magically teleported back to Folkvangr and back to a very angry love godess.

Anyway Magnus grabbed Jack and sliced downward, midway through it looked as if the blade caught on something and then started tearing a rip in the air until it was big enough to go through. I assumed that you would just jump through and magically land in Valhalla. But instead I found myself jumping onto a tree so big that at first I didn't even realize it was a tree and would have fallen off if Magnus hadn't grabbed my shirt.

"Careful Percy, your always dizzy when it's your first time on the tree" Magnus said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the tip" I grumbled, while slowly backing away from the edge of the branch. I definitely didn't want to fall, because it looked like I would end up falling forever.

The World Tree was huge with crisscrossing branches of all different sizes, some branches were the size of an eight lane highway, while others were barely as wide as a sidewalk. There was no way to tell how far away the top or bottom of the tree was, and I really didn't want to find the bottom. The branch we were on was about the size of a normal two lane road.

"So what do we do now?" I asked because I didn't really see how a tree could take us to Valhalla.

"We follow Jack!" Magnus said then he turned to address Jack " Jack, take us to the quickest exit to Valhalla, or even better take us straight to my room so we can avoid the questions about Percy"

Jack glowed a cheerful shade of yellow "Of course Magnus, but the second we're in Valhalla I'm leaving and getting all the blood of of me" Jack said (It still freaked me out every time Jack talked) and started floating down the branch.

Naturally we all followed him, he lead us down the branch and then to another branch further below, which wasn't very fun, and started leading us down a third branch when the other guy, Blitzen, stopped. He grabbed Magnus' arm and put a finger to his lips, the universal sign to be quiet. I didn't know what he heard but I stayed quiet because there was a 99.9% chance that it was dangerous, up ahead Jack stopped too, he even stopped his terrible singing, everything was quiet accept for the wind. Until we heard another sound, like hoof beets, then I saw the creature it was a huge and beautiful stag but something about it was very unsettling.

Blitzer cursed under his breath he looked at me, "This is Durathror, one of the stags that live in the world tree. He is immortal so we can't kill him, but he will try very hard to kill us."

Just as he finished saying that the stag charged at us. I instantly grabbed for my pen and uncapped it, I knew I couldn't kill it but It felt good having Riptide in my hands and nothing was gonna stop me from trying to kill it. I stood my ground as the stag charged me and stepped out of the way at the last second, as it ran past me I brought down my sword but it bounced harmlessly off the stag's fur.

"It's no use! We have to get out of here!" Magnus yelled . Without another word we all started running down the branch with the stag close behind us.

After running down the branch a little more, Magnus pointed ahead "There! " he was pointing to a glowing crack in the branch right below ours. It was a dangerous jump but we didn't have much of a choice.

"Where does it lead!" Blitzer yelled obviously not wanting to jump right back into Folkvangr. We were getting closer to the crack and would be almost right above it soon.

Magnus thought about it for a second, "Definitely someplace in Midagrd! " he yelled back. Now we were right above the portal and Magnus didn't hesitate to jump, so me, Blitzen and Jack, like the good friends we are, jumped after him.

 **I thought this was a nice chapter and Will hopefully update by Saturday. Let me know what you think so far and please review!**


	5. What are the odds

**I am super, super, super, sorry! I haven't updated in along time and apologize, please forgive me! This chapter isn't super long but I had to get something out their. I probably won't update for awhile after this either because school is starting again and I have writers block. E** **njoy chapter 5 and tell me what you think!**

 **I am not Rick Riorian and I do not own or claim rights to the books or charcter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy POV

We landed in a heap on the ground somewhere, and not in fluffy green grass, we landed on cold hard asphalt. I heard a groan to my left and tried to stand up but there was a stabbing pain in my right leg, spots danced in front of eyes and I fell back down. I heard someone curse in some weird language to my right. It was probably Magnus cursing in Old Norse. Magnus got up knelt beside me, "You okay"

I was tempted to lie and say I was fine, I've through way worse than this, _way_ worse than this, and didn't want to look weak in front of my girlfriend's cousin. But I knew I would look even more stupid limping around on a broken leg. Magnus could heal me with a single touch so it would be stupid to say no. I looked at Magnus, "I'm pretty sure I broke my leg" I answered truthfully. Magnus regarded this with a nod and put his hand on my leg. He closed his eyes and I felt warmth radiate through my leg. He opened his eyes and stood up. "Better?" He asked. I felt fine so I nodded my head and stood up.

I looked around. We appeared to be in a alley, there were trash cans lining the sides and a stray cat in the corner. so basically we could be in any alley in America. At least I hoped we were in the US and not some other country like Italy or Greece. I didn't have very found memories of those places and really wished we were some where that we could get help and not get attacked my monsters or angry gods. Someplace like New York, Boston, San Francisco, and heck I would even take my chances at Brooklyn.

I looked over at Magnus and Blitzen to see if they had any clue where we are. Blitzer was looking around to, but he looked surprised like he knew where we were and couldn't believe we where here. And Magnus was grinning like a madman but didn't look to surprised like he almost expected us to land where ever we landed.

"Well Percy, I cannot believe our luck." Magnus said while turning around in a circle.

I looked around the alley but didn't see any signs pointing to where we are. "So, I take it you know where we are?."

Magnus smiled, "We're in Boston, only a few blocks from the entrance to Valhalla ."

* * *

Magnus POV

I couldn't believe our luck, we landed right in Boston. The World Tree always seems to get you exactly where you need to go. I recognized the alley instantly, I know Boston like the back of my hand and had slept in this alley a couple times. Percy seemed really surprised to have had something to right, I don't blame him, he has the worst luck than anyone else I know or probably will know. He's been through two wars and countless quests, and just when start to look up, he dies and goes to a foreign afterlife.

"Well, we better get going, we don't want stand here and wait for monsters to attack" Blitz said.

Not wanting to get attacked by monsters, we headed out of the alley and towards Valhalla. Being the person I am and not wanting to talk in silence I decided to ask Percy the question that had been bothering me since I saw him in Folkvangr.

"So Percy, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But how did you die?"

Percy stopped, and for a second I thought he wasn't going to answer, "Me and Annabeth taking a walk on the beach just out side of camp," Percy sighed and continued walking, "We were just walking not paying much attention" Percy shuttered, "suddenly we were surrounded by monsters, over 100 of them. We brought out weapons and started to fight." Percy ran his fingers through his hair, " we decided the best chance we had was to make a run for camp. I told Annabeth to go ahead and I would be right behind her. I fought of the monsters for a little while longer to try to give her a head start, but just as I turned to run" Percy took a ragged breath, "just as I turned to run, an Empousa stabbed me with an Imperial gold, straight through the heart."

" gods..." I said , because honestly what else could you say.

"At the worst part Magnus," Percy looked at me with a shattered look in his eyes "I don't even know if Annabeth made it to camp"

I didn't know what to say, Percy has been through so much, more than anyone should have to go through, and more just keeps happening. And Annabeth... I just hope she's okay and we can get Percy back to her. She already lost him once when Hera put her master plan into action and could only imagine what Annabeth was feeling right now. When we got back to Valhalla, I would try to call her to see how she's doing, and well, if she was even alive.

"We're here." Blitz said. And sure enough we were right in front of the entrance to Valhalla.

"Well Percy, welcome to Valhalla"


End file.
